Change is the Only Constant
by GGfanatic
Summary: Tristan and Rory remeet at a party [not quite as cliche as it sounds]How will their relationship progress? Chapter 5 up!
1. A Farewell is Necessary

**AN: Got a cool idea and decided to try my hand at a one parter. I've never been one to leave a story short but I though I would give it a try. Who knows, maybe if I ever finish my other story (the one I probably should be working on now) I'll continue this one. **

**Background information: Rory and Tristan met when they did and he did go off to military school. They weren't best friends. They talked civilly and of course bantered. They even ran into each other at the movies once and hung out. (I might be doing a one part story on that too if I ever get around to it, so don't even think about it, unless you want to co-write it or something) I believe that is all that really matters. It is just that if I'm going to say he still loved her or something he has to have talked to her and all that jazz (not saying I will do this but just keeping my options open). Oh, I apologize if you think the characters are OOC but, it will all be explained (I think) and this is Fan FICTION so technically I can right whatever I want (within limits) so please enjoy and feedback would be so utterly and greatly appreciated!**

**Chapter One:** _A Farewell is Necessary Before You Can Meet Again._

Rory stood to the edge of the foyer in someone's mansion. She was at another party her grandmother had conned her into going to. Emily had been dragging her to parties since she graduated Chilton claiming Rory needed to "make connections" before entering Yale. Who knows whose estate this was, all she knew was that she was stranded. She wandered out to the balcony, and just stared out at the view.

Tristan stood on the balcony staring out at nothing in particular. He had spent the previous two hours making small talk and trying to get all the guest's children's names straight. He needed a break. He sensed someone else approaching. He turned to see who he had to chat up next.

"Mar---Rory?" he corrected himself, he didn't want to start off badly again.

Rory turned around "Tristan, what are you doing here?"

"I, uh live here..."

"Oh wow, uh nice place you got here"

He chuckled "nice to see you again Ror"

Rory just stared blankly at him for a moment before replying "You too, how've you been?"

"Eh okay, military school was just so fun" he stated sarcastically. He continued quickly wanting to evade that topic "what have you been up to the past year Rory?"

"Wow, three and counting"

"What?" Tristan asked confused

"My name, you got it right" Rory said winking

"Well, I guess military school taught me some manners,"

"Maybe..." she paused "or maybe you just grew up" their eyes met and she held his gaze for a moment. They both knew it wasn't meant crudely. They both unconsciously took a step forward.

"I figured it was about time"

"Yeah..." a silence lapsed through; however, it wasn't quite uncomfortable

"So" Tristan spoke suddenly "you know it's my birthday" he said sadly

"Oh, wow happy birthday, why so glum then? I'm guessing this is for you then..." Rory trailed off at the look on his face

He didn't know why he was spilling his soul to her, maybe it was because he still loved her or maybe it was because he just felt her could trust her. However, the reason didn't matter only the fact that he was.

"Nope, not for me" he stated and after a questioning look from Rory he continued "I guess they forgot, this is just to show off their newly furnished dining room. Pretty sad huh? A dining room wins over their only son's birthday."

"Oh, Tristan, I'm so sorry." Rory said sympathetically while rubbing his arm soothingly.

"Yeah, well, it's not your fault"

"But, still"

They just stood there like that for a while. This time it was Rory who broke the silence that had once again fallen between them. "Come on"

"Huh?'

Rory grabbed his hand "just come"

She led them through the crowds until she finally located her grandparents. "Hey Grandma?"

"Yes Rory?"

"I ran into a friend from Chilton, he's been gone a while so we were going to go out and catch up and then he will take me home okay?"

Emily gave a skeptical look but, then saw Tristan behind Rory "yes, yes that's fine, I'll see you next Friday"

"Okay, bye grandma, grandpa"

"Goodnight Rory."

Rory turned to face Tristan "let's go"

"Go where?" Tristan whined still confused.

"Just trust me" she said staring into his eyes once again. Just as quickly she turned around and started to maneuver through the crowds with Tristan trailing behind her.

"Keys?" Rory asked when they reached the driveway.

"What?"

"Give me your keys, please."

"Oh no! No, no, no, no!"

"Come on, don't you trust me with your pretty car?" Rory said pouting innocently as she stroked the hood of the car.

"No, that's not fair! Don't look at me like that. I don't even know why you dragged me out here and now you want to drive my car?"

"Uh yeah" she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"I won't scratch it. You see, I came with my grandparents so, I don't have my own transportation device handy. So, would you kindly hand over your keys?"

Tristan was casually tossing the keys up into the air as she went on with her excuses. He continued to toss them up as he contemplated the situation.

"Why don't you just tell me our destination and I'll drive."

"You see, I would but, then I'd have to kill you." She whispered mysteriously in his ear. She snatched the keys from the air when he tossed them up a little too high. She chuckled at his expression. "Thanks, you're a doll" Rory said leaning in to kiss his cheek before going around to the driver's side. "And Oh so gracious" she continued as she slid into the seat.

Before closing the door Rory leaned her head out to face Tristan, who still stood dumbfounded. She frowned momentarily before commenting "you only know how to lead don't you?"

"Huh?" was his intelligent response

"Well, apparently you aren't so great at following someone else's piloting." Tristan was about to argue when he realized that on some level she was right. She continued talking anyways "just get in the car." Rory said laughing.

Once he got in, he couldn't help but question "where re we going?"

"You'll see" was Rory's only reply

"My, how you have changed" Tristan thought aloud. However, he wished it had been a silent thought after he saw her tense.

"I haven't changed at all" she spoke just above a whisper.

"Ha! So you're saying if you had run into me at a party like this a year ago you would still have kidnapped me?"

"Maybe" she said smiling

"Bull"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me"

"Well," Rory started, put off "if I had run into you at party a year ago and you acted like you have been tonight then yes I would have." She said seriously, looking in his direction.

"And how, prey tell, have I been acting tonight?" he choked out after he released himself from the intensity of her gaze.

"You, Tristan, were real." She smiled and left her answer at that.

Tristan sat back in his seat deep in thought. Rory smiled at him again. Oh, how he loved that smile. She then turned on the radio and flipped through the stations until she found something that was up to her standards. _I Found Love _by Sam Phillips faded out as the annoyingly peppy voice of the radio announcer came through.

"We are now beginning our uninterrupted hour of music. Please sit back and enjoy." "Somebody Told Me" by The Killers began to play and Rory started tapping out the rhythm on the steering wheel while humming along.

"I love this song" Tristan yelled as the beat played out and he turned up the volume. He began to sing along

Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this

Rory glanced over and smiled as she watched his foot tap on the floor and his hand tap against his leg. She joined in as the chorus approached and they were screaming the lyrics out together:

Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight

Hoo hoo ooo  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

By the end of the song they are both laughing hysterically. A few more songs play and then Rory abruptly pulls over and parks the car.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." She says as she turns down the radio volume.

"Where are you going?" Tristan helplessly asks

"Just sit still." She smirks and walks away.

Rory returned about five minutes later and puts a brown bag into the trunk and continues to drive toward their undisclosed destination.

"Okay, now this is really starting to get to me."

"What?" Rory asks innocently

"You kidnap me, in my own car no less, and then we make a mystery stop, and I still have no idea where the hell we are going."

"You tagged along rather willingly so I wouldn't call it kidnapping."

"Rory…" he begged

"Did you really want to be stuck at that party?" she said pointedly, glancing his way. She saw him nod his head no. "Plus, where is your sense of adventure? Live a little." she continued wistfully.

"You're one to talk…"

"Hey, you haven't seen me in quite some time, who are you to judge?"

"You're the one who said you hadn't changed at all…" Tristan replied.

"I—" Rory stuttered. Tristan was about to announce that he won when Rory spoke up again. "You didn't know me then, and you don't know me now."

Tristan thought for a moment "yet" was all he said in reply

Rory gave him a slight smile, which he returned. A few moments later she announced "we're here!"

"And where is 'here' exactly?"

"Look around!"

"In case you didn't notice it's dark" Tristan explained as Rory got out of the car and he soon mimicked her action.

"Ta da!" Rory said gesturing towards their surroundings. Rory reached into the car and turned the music up.

"Rory" Tristan said questioningly

"Tristan" she mimicked

"What are we doing here?"

"We're here to celebrate!"

"Celebrate what?" he paused and looked around, his eyes now adjusted to the semi-darkness. "And at a run down park?"

"Geeze, I'm trying to do a nice thing here and all your questioning is really killing the atmosphere. You should stop thinking," she said then added playfully "just for tonight and just live and let be."

"Maybe you have changed" Tristan muttered to himself "Rory, you're starting to scare me…" he said as she turned the music up louder and began to sing. She walked around to the trunk and took out the back she had placed in there earlier. She pulled a blanket from the bag and laid it on the hood of his car.

"So we don't get anythingon your _precious _car." She smirked.

"You stole my smirk" Tristan pouted

"Just sit down."

"Someone's bossy tonight. I like it." he winked at her

She chose to ignore his comment. "what is the exact time?"

He gave her a look before glancing at his watch "8:51 and 26 seconds"

"Perfect." Rory began to pull the rest of the contents out of the bag. She took out a cake and set it between them and then proceeded to place candles on the cake and light them. "Happy Birthday" by AlteredImagesbegan to waft through the speakers.

"Happy birthday Tristan" she smiled and he gave her a genuine smile in return. He sat their speechless. "Now come one, make a wish" she said holding the cake up. He thought for a moment then leaned forward to blow out the candles. "What did you wish for?" Rory asked giddily.

"I can't—"

"Shh!" she said suddenly and clasped her hand over his mouth

The voice of the radio announcer came on "sorry to interrupt our supposedly uninterrupted music hour but that song goes out to Tristan, from Rory, on his 18th birthday!"

Rory clapped her hands excitedly. "Thank you Rory, this means more to me than you could ever know." He said sincerely.

Rory, strangely scared by his honesty, reaches into the bag once again. She pulls out a bottle of champagne and two flutes. As she is opening to bottle Tristan can't help but ask "Now Mary, how did you get this?"

"I have my ways" she replied mysteriously

"Did you flirt with the cashier so he wouldn't card you?"

"Maybeh" she shrugged. He gave her a pointed look. "I hijacked it from the party on the way out."

"My, my, my, I am impressed Mary. Who knew you had it in you?"

"You'd be surprised what I can do" she whispered sexily while leaning close to his ear. She then suddenly moved back and handed him a flute of champagne.

After about thirty minutes of just talking, drinking, and eating cake, Rory jumped up and as she began running backwards slowly she yelled playfully "last one to the swings is a rotten egg!"

Tristan, never being one to turn down a challenge, jumped up as well and began chasing after her. Right before they hit the swings he tackled her to the ground. They fell into the sand pit laughing hysterically. Tristan was on top of Rory, his hands on either side of her supporting his weight. When the laughter subsided they realized the position they were in. Tristan rolled off Rory and onto his back. They both laid there staring up at the stars.

"It's getting late" Rory stated

"Do you want to leave?"

"Not really"

They again lapsed into another session of silence.

"Hey Rory?" Tristan said suddenly

"Yea?"

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I thought we came to the consensus that it wasn't kidnapping."

"Okay, you're missing the point."

Rory sighed before answering "No one deserves to have their birthday forgotten." He smiled at her. "and you were actually being real, you let me see some emotion. You, Tristan, were your true self."

They were not both propping themselves up on their elbows. "you got all that from a ten minute conversation?"

"Well, I am going to be a journalist, got to hone my skills." He laughed lightly at this.

"It's good to know some things don't ever change."

"Well, they do say change is the only constant, which I guess is true. It's the only thing you can be absolutely sure will happen." Tristan opened his mouth to speak "Don't bother with your cute quip now."

"My quips are cute?" he said slyly

"Oh, God"

"Oh, a new nickname, I like." She playfully pushed him and he toppled over in surprise. She burst out laughing at his expression. "You did not just push me!"

"Then how come you fell over?"

"Maybe I'm just clumsy"

"Maybe, but I don't think that's the case now" Rory stood up and brushed the sand off her dress. "Ugh, I have sand in my shoes." She frowned then reached down and slipped them off. She then walked over and sat down on a swing. She dug her toes into the sand before beginning to pump her legs back and forth. Tristan got up and snuck behind her and gave the swing a forceful push. Rory yelped and grabbed onto the chains as if her life depended on it. This time it was Tristan's turn to laugh. He then sat down on the swing to her right. They both began to pump their legs lightly.

"Jumping contest?" he questioned mischievously as they gained height.

"Absolutely" she replied, accepting the challenge

"You're going down!"

"You wish!" she responded as she pumped harder.

They repeated the contest many times, and each time Tristan triumphed. They got back on for their umpteenth try. As they gained speed and height Tristan grabbed Rory's hand. She glanced over as she felt his warm hand against hers.

"One" he began counting.

"Two" she continued for him

"Three"

"Jump!" they both hollered together as they soared through the air. Rory landed a bit in front of Tristan, but they came down in a heap.

"I win!" for exclaimed, jumping up.

"What?"

"I went farther"

"No"

"Yup! Oh, ya, I win, and more importantly, you loose!" Rory chanted childishly

"You know, now only are you a bad loser, but you are a rotten winner!"

"I'm not a rotten anything."

"Generally, I would have to agree," he said kindly "but not in this case."

"Humph" came Rory's reply.

He slung his arm over her shoulders as they walked back to the car. The sat back down on the hood and had another piece of cake as they chatted away. They soon slide the remaining contents of the cake back into the bag along with all the other paraphernalia with the exception of the blanket. They lean back against the windshield. Tristan notices Rory shiver so he slides of his jacked and places it around her shoulders.

"Thanks" she whispers and smiles in appreciation. They sit in silence for a good ten minutes.

"Rory?" Tristan says breaking the lull

"Yea?" she turns her head to look at him and realizes their close proximity. He can feel her now rapid breath against his cheek. He reaches out and brushes a stray hair behind her ear. His hand lingers there as they both lean in slightly. His lips barely graze hers when a loud ring causes them to spring apart and ruin their romantic moment.

"Sorry" Tristan mutters as he clumsily reaches into his pocket for his phone. "Hello?" he answers. "Hello?" he hangs up. "A perfect moment ruined by a wrong number." He glances over and realizes he is talking to no one, as Rory is busy putting everything back in the trunk.

"It's really late, we should go. Here" she says handing him his keys."

"Rory…"

"What?"

"Nothing" he said after a beat. "Nothing, let's go." She got into the passenger side as he slid into the drivers seat.

The drive to Stars Hallow was quiet, both parties lost in their own thoughts. As they reach the exit Rory began to give Tristan directions.

"I remember" he answers quietly. Rory just stared at his profile in slight awe of this guy she really only just met, figuratively speaking, anyways.

**AN: I really hope you all enjoyed this and feedback, of any kind, is so greatly appreciated. I debated for a very long time whether or not to end it here or bring it to a close at her doorstep but I thought the wording her was just perfect and it's the start of something. Also tell me if you want me to make this into a multi-chapter story because I have ideas for it but I want to know yours. So please review and let me know what you think. **


	2. Love is Blind, Friendship Closes Its Eye

**AN: I was so overwhelmed with all the reviews I got for this story! I was so touched and happy to hear from you all. I got so many people asking me to continue this story so I thought "give the people what they want!" Also, for those of you who read _Challenge_, I do plan on adding another chapter. I had forgotten how I left it and would have never even thought of leaving it that way if I had remembered. I hope you enjoy and keep giving me feedback, inspiration and ideas. -- GGfanatic **

**Chapter 2: **_Love is Blind; Friendship Closes its Eyes_

Tristan pulled into her driveway and turned off the engine. Before she could speak he was around at her door, holding it open graciously for her. She smiled and placed her hand in his outstretched one as she pulled herself out of the car.

"Why thank you kind sir" she answered in her best English accent

Instead of commenting on her dreadful attempt at the accent he played along. "Your quite welcome my lady" The both giggled as he guided her up the steps towards her front door. "Here we are!" Tristan announced bringing them to a halt.

"Why I would have never noticed if you hadn't so chivalrously pointed out that fact." She batted her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"You think you're very clever don't you?" he retorted

"Well some days I think "clever" other days "not so clever" she smiled brightly

"I had a great time tonight" Tristan said, bringing them back to reality

"Me too"

"You're amazed aren't you?"

"No" Rory responded quickly. He gave her a very pointed look, showing her he saw right through her answer "Okay, maybe a little" she added while holding up her thumb and index finger to emphasize her point.

"Yeah" he said unconsciously as he took a step toward her. She mirrored his action. He reached for her hands and intertwined their fingers. She glanced down at their joined hands before looking up into his eyes. That's were she drowned. His eyes swirled, the blue becoming brighter in the dim light. Tristan stared back at her and watched her diamond eyes grow wider as she took in the situation. He glanced down at her lips as she tugged one between her teeth nervously. Many dirty thoughts flew through his mind but he quickly pushed them away. He leaned in slightly and she tilted her head and inched forward slightly. Just then the door flew open and they sprung apart.

"I thought I heard something out here" Lorelai smiled as she tried her hardest not to laugh at Rory's embarrassed expression.

"Hey Mom" Rory said trying to sound calm and nonchalant as she silently begged her mom not to say anything that would humiliate her further.

"Hi, I'm Lorelai" she extended her hand to Tristan

"Tristan Dugray Ma'am." He said accepting her outstretched hand

"Loose the Ma'am and we're good to go." She paused "I'm going to go inside and uh it was nice meeting you Tristan." She said as she clumsily walked backwards into the house.

"You too, Lorelai" they both smiled slightly as she closed the door. After a moment's pause Tristan commented "So that was your mom…"

"Yup, in the flesh." There was an awkward silence. It was one of the first that evening. "So, I should get inside."

"Right okay." He said lamely

She leaned in and kissed his cheek lightly "Thanks Tristan"

Just before she stepped inside her had to ask, "Why are you thanking me? Shouldn't I be thanking you?"

"Goodnight Tristan" she gave a small smile "Don't be a stranger."

"I won't" he said as he smiled from ear to ear. He practically flew down the stairs due to the hop now in place in his step. He stuck his hand in his pocket to get his keys and pulled out a scrap of paper instead. "555-7253" he read to himself "Don't be a stranger." _Today Clever, definitely very clever_ he thought.

Rory leaned back against the now closed front door. Suddenly Lorelai jumped out from around the corner. "Ah-Ha!" she yelled

"What?" Rory asked innocently

"What was that all about? Was it just me or would you have kissed if I hadn't opened the door when I did?"

"It's a possibility." Rory responded pushing herself off the door and heading towards her room. Lorelai, never one to give up without a fight, sashayed along right beside her, firing questions at a rapid speed.

"Who is he? Is he your boyfriend? Do I know him? The name sounds oddly familiar…are you going to get together again? Why did he bring you home? I thought my rents were doing so. Start anywhere you like but I need some answers!"

"It's Tristan, from Chilton, sophomore year, he left because he was sent to military school…"

"Bible Boy!"

"He actually used my real name tonight."

"Amazing!"

"I thought so."

"He so likes you!"

"Does not!"

"It works out well too, considering you like him too!"

"I do not!"

"Do too" Lorelai continued as she plopped down beside Rory on her bed. "Did you give him your number?" Rory cast her eyes downward in response. "Oh you so like him."

"No, I don't. I just think we could become good friends."

"Just friends?"

"Yes"

"With a guy that looks like that?" Lorelai asked skeptically "especially one who is obviously crazy about you."

"He is not."

"Yeah and the oven isn't for storing shoes."

"I'm going to sleep now, so if you could please eradicate yourself from my bed it would be greatly appreciated." Rory gave her overly sweet smile.

"Oh big words, you trying to scare me away?"

"If it'll work"

"Well it won't but I'm tired so I'll go."

"Hey mom?" Rory called

"Yeah Hon?"

"Weren't you supposed to be working tonight? I mean that's what you told grandma. That's why you didn't come tonight right?"

"Goodnight sweetie." And with that she skipped up the stairs to her own bed.

Rory awoke with a start to the painfully loud ring of the telephone. She muttered to herself as she rolled out of bed and scurried off to find the phone. By the time she found the phone, which had been in between the couch cushions, she was out of breath.

"Do you have a death wish? Or do you just enjoy seeing the pain you caused by calling at such an ungodly hour?" Rory handed out wrath on a skewer.

"Uh Hey" came the unsure voice at the other end.

"Tristan?"

"Wow, you recognized my voice, I'm flattered."

"Consider yourself lucky."

"Lucky?"

"Yeah, that you are out of arm swinging length"

"Well one generally is when they call."

"That would make sense."

"It certainly would."

"So, may I ask what the need is for this unwelcome wakeup call?"

"Are wakeup calls normally welcome?"

"Tristan…" Rory whined

"I was just dying to hear your voice." He replied in a sexy southern drawl

Rory laughed in response. "Seriously"

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch or an early movie."

"Oh well uh, that sounds great." Rory alleged, caught a little off guard.

"Great." He paused "can I meet you at _Je ne sais quoi_ at 2?"

"Say that again"

"Say what?"

"_Je ne sais quoi_"

"Why do I have the feeling it's so you can openly mock me?"

"Why would I ever do such a thing?" she picked up his country twang.

"I'm choosing not to answer that."

"I'm thinking that's a safe choice."

He gave a throaty chuckle which Rory found completely sexy; but she managed to refrain from saying so. "So what do you say?"

"To what?" Rory asked, in hopes he would repeat his previous statement.

"Rory, I'm not falling for it. The café at the edge of Hartford at 2, sound good?"

"C'est très bon"

"Au revoir" he said just to humor her

"Au revoir" came her reply before she hung up the phone.

Rory wandered into the kitchen to get some much needed coffee before getting ready, realizing it was bordering on 12:30. She suddenly felt stupid for making such a fuss about the time Tristan had called. It had been about 12 when he had done so, a completely reasonable hour for someone to do so. She grabbed her cup of coffee and began to head towards the bathroom to shower. She noticed a note tapped onto the door.

_Rory,_

_Had to run to the inn, Michael was there alone. Enough said. I'll be home around 6, bearing take out. See you then. _

_Love your darling viable mother _

Rory laughed at her mom's choice of words before proceeding with her shower. Rory was standing in front of her closet a half our later, staring at her clothes. _I have nothing to wear_ Rory thought. She wasn't even sure why she was putting so much effort into her outfit choice considering she didn't even know what this meeting was.

_Just pick something. Throw on a pair of jeans it doesn't matter. It's just Tristan. _The last thought was on repeat in her mind. She glanced at the clock recognizing that if she didn't leave in ten minutes she would be late. Rory decided on a tweed skirt and a pink top that just matched. She hurried out the door and slid into the car her grandparents had just given her as a graduation present. She arrived just as the clock struck two. She parked and wandered towards the café. She saw Tristan at an outside table. He stood and walked in her direction when he noticed her approaching. He met her halfway and kissed both of her cheeks.

"As long as we are going along with the whole French thing" he whispered, placing his hand on the small of her back and leading her to the table.

Rory captured Tristan's appearance. He looked amazing in dark denim jeans that were just baggy enough, without looking trashy. He donned a button up collared shirt with the first few buttons left undone to reveal a plain white tee.

Tristan took the time to take in Rory's appearance, as she looked beautiful, as always. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on between them, but he was happy with whatever she gave him. He knew how he felt, but he didn't want to rush things. His plan was just to let things take their course, and spend as much time with her as possible.

_Friends _they both thought. _For now _Tristan added.

**AN: Please review and ideas, suggestions, constructive criticism, and of course praise bats eyes innocently is always welcome and encouraged. **


	3. Without Mistakes, There Is No Living

**AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. They really brighten my day. Lauren, both of your reviews were greatly appreciated, and the second one was very amusing. I'll try to accommodate your wishes soon. I value all the feedback I get and I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I plan to keep it going as long as there is an interesting plot and somewhere to take the story; also, as long as people keep reading and enjoying this story. I still plan to add another chapter to _Challenge _but I am having so much fun writing this story right now. I will get to it, but it might take a little while. I want to end it well. Anyways, enough of my rambling, please read and review!**

**Chapter 3: _Anyone Who Has Never Made a Mistake Has Never Tried Anything New._**

"So, Yale, how did that happen?"

"The pro-con list"

"What?"

"My mom and I use them to make important decisions."

"I see. So Yale had the most pros?"

"Yup"

"I could have made your decision so much easier. You wouldn't even have had to make the list."

"Really? And how would you have done that?"

"I would have told you I was going."

Rory nearly spit out the coffee she was drinking. "You are?"

"Yes sir-ee."

"What was the thought process behind that?"

"Well I wanted to go to Harvard," he paused, thinking about the real reason he had originally chosen there. "But, my father went to Yale and after that whole military school debacle I didn't have much of a choice."

"Why Harvard?"

"I could have asked you the same question years ago." She let it drop.

"What's your major?" she asked

"Honestly?"

"Of course"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"I still have a month before registration."

"Well, what do you want to do? What are your interests? Life goals?"

He thought for a minute. "I would like to be an architect, but that will never fly with my father."

"Why not?"

"He wants me to become a lawyer and join his firm upon graduating."

"Want to know what I think?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really"

"Then by all means…" he said leaning back in his chair

"I think you should do whatever you want. Don't follow in your father's footsteps if that's not what you want. As cheesy as it sounds, pursue your dreams. If you don't, you're not really living. Find out who you are if you don't know. Albert Einstein once said "Anyone who has never made a mistake…"

"Has never tried anything new."" He finished.

She sat back in awe before recovering and teasing "So that's how you got into Yale."

A couple hours later and after a horribly awful movie, Tristan was once again walking Rory to her door or at least attempting. They had been debating facts about the movie for the entire car ride home and could barely stand, let alone walk, due to all the laughter.

"Today was fun" Rory commented

"I completely agree, but the movie sucked."

"Yeah, but mocking it sure was fun." She giggled

"Definitely"

"I'm glad we reached a consensus." Tristan leaned in and awkwardly placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I'll talk to you soon?" he questioned more than stated

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Bye…Mary" he added with a wink and a smirk

Instead of getting mad or irritated, Rory blushed slightly and smiled in response before entering her house to answer Lorelai's prying questions.

**

* * *

**

The following day Rory sat Indian style on her couch facing Tristan.

"Favorite book" he asked

"Just one? I can't narrow it down to one, although I am a big Jane Austen fan. You should read some of her stuff, it's great."

"I have"

"Really?" she asked skeptically "What?"

"_Pride and Prejudice _and_ Emma_" Rory burst into a fit of giggles "What?" he asked defensively

"It's just an odd picture."

"What is?"

"You reading _Emma_"

"And why is that?" he pouted

"What about you?"

"You think you're so slick, changing question like that" she glared "Okay, I would have to say _Charlottes Web_."

"You're kidding me"

"That's funny too?"

"It's a kid's book"

"Your point?"

"Well you aren't a kid." She said flatly

"At heart" he commented, sucking the lightness out of the conversation. "First kiss"

"What?" she asked, to busy staring at his dazzling eyes.

"When, where, and with who, was your first kiss?"

"On to the deeper questions now huh?"

"Yup, I'm done playing nice" he winked

"Oy vey"

"Come on, I don't have all day"

"Actually you do…"

"Rory…"

"Okay, okay, you win." She held her hands up in surrender. "It was my sophomore year with Dean."

"Bagboy, of course"

"If you want me to continue our little game you are going to have to play nice."

"I thought I told you I was done playing nice? But please, continue, I'll try to control myself"

"Fine, so anyways, I went into Dose's, where he worked, and was pretending to shop."

"How cute"

"Tristan…" she said warningly

"Sorry"

"He saw me and came over and asked if I wanted a soda. He put two behind his back and told me to guess what was in each hand. Then he just kissed me."

"Aw, how sweet."

"Okay, enough mocking, your turn."

"You're going to have to start coming up with your own questions soon."

"Just tell your tale"

"Okay. I was at my friend Kyle's birthday party. It was in seventh grade. We were playing truth or dare and Tom, another guy there, dared me to kiss Stephanie, the girl Kyle liked. Now Tom knew Kyle liked her but he was made at him. I didn't know any of this so I went through with it and Kyle got so mad at me and stormed off. Romantic huh?"

"Completely"

"You ask the question now" he said

"Fine. Let's see…when and with whom did you loose your virginity?" she regretted the question as soon as it flew out of her mouth, knowing full well he was bound to reciprocate.

"Juicy questions now." He smirked "freshman year, Cindy Smith. She was a junior and she invited me over to her house to watch a movie. Let's just say I never really saw any of it. What about you Miss Mary? Given it up yet?"

"Could you be any cruder?"

"Yeah, have you—" she slammed her hand over his mouth to keep him from finishing his sentence. He licked her palm.

"Gross! You licked me!"

"That's what you get for sticking your hand there! Anyways, just answer the question"

"No, I haven't" Rory whispered, yet Tristan hear it loud and clear. Inside he was jumping for joy.

"If I could, I would take most of my firsts back. None of them were special." This was very true, but he also wanted to make her feel less embarrassed, even though there was nothing wrong with her admission.

**

* * *

**

No one new how it had happened, but it had. Tristan and Rory were the best of friends. Since the party they had spent most of that time joined at the hip, doing everything together. Rory couldn't remember her life before his return and it was as if he had always been there. Tristan, of course, was loving every moment he got to spend with her. They shared almost all, and by now knew the other like the back of their hand. They knew all the quirks and charms, all the good and all the bad. Lorelai had even bonded with Tristan, and now it was usually the three of them at movie nights.

* * *

**AN: I know nothing monumental happened, but I need to establish their friendship, and I know you don't want to read chapters and chapters of this, it would get boring. So I needed to leap a bit forward. I hope this was still amusing and plus, I got it up quickly so that should count for something, right? Lol. Anyways please, please review, it's what got this chapter up so quickly hint, hint **


	4. Hearts Never Leave Home

**AN: All I'm going to say is I'm dreadfully sorry this took so long. Please read and review. **

**Chapter Four: Home is Where Our Feet May Leave, But Not Our Hearts**

Rory stood in the midst of her room staring at dozens of half packed boxes. She sighed and reached to into her dresser once again and pulled out another stack of her clothes and tossed them onto her already cluttered bed. She smiled as she picked up a crinkled Foo Fighters t-shirt. She remembered when she had gone to the concert with Tristan.

* * *

"_How on earth did you score tickets to this?"_

"_Impressed?" Rory asked seductively_

"_Definitely" they both simply smiled as they walked down the long path to their seats. Rory had actually won the tickets on the radio, with the assistance of her mother and Lane. They were front row center. _

_As the opening chords of "The Deepest Blues are Black" came out through the massive speakers the two of them began to sing along._

_Shame on you  
Seducing everyone  
You faded jewel  
You diamond in the rough _

You don't have to tell me  
I know where you've been  
Shining once again

Will you do  
The thing you've always done  
Tell me true  
I think you know the one

One that makes me blurry  
Colors start to run

_Tristan lifter Rory onto his shoulders and she yelped in surprise. They came so close to the stage the sound was almost deafening. She loved every moment of the boisterous music. The song continued. _

_  
Every time I wonder  
I go under  
_

_Rory was in heaven. The lead singer had just reached out and grabbed her hand! She always thought it was stupid when people claimed they would never wash their hand again after someone famous touched it; however, she was starting to see their side of it now. _

_  
The deeper the blues  
The more I see black  
Sweeter the bruise the feeling starts coming back  
All the deepest blues are black _

How my mind is spinning  
And my head is going numb  
Right from the beginning  
Our ending had begun

I can be your trouble  
Shiver into you  
Shaking like the  
Thunder  
Singin' out now!

The deeper the blues  
The more I see black  
The sweeter the bruise the feeling starts coming back  
All the deepest blues are,  
Deepest blues are black

Panic comes closing in  
Reject  
'Cause I gotta move  
And the simple things  
Getting me up in this(?)  
Commence  
Become something new

Throw 'em all

_After the concert they strolled back to the parking lot, singing at the top of their lungs all the way. Rory paused to look at the souvenirs and before she knew it Tristan was telling the vender they wanted two of the t-shirts. Rory pulled hers on over her current shirt and Tristan followed suit. He grabbed her hand and they continued to the car. She didn't think they stopped singing until they reached her house. It was one of the best nights she had ever spent. _

* * *

Rory was broken out of her dreamland as she was abruptly pushed onto the mound of clothing on her bed. She squealed loudly as she came crashing down. 

"Tristan!" She yelled attempting to flip over so she had the upper hand but did not manage to complete the task. He had her in a firm grasp, their faces mere centimeters apart. Tristan hastily let go of her and stood up.

"So uh how's the packing going?" he questioned. He attempted to sound nonchalant but was failing badly.

"Not very well." She sighed "I'm so sad about leaving."

"I thought you were thrilled about going to college?"

"I was…I am. It's just like, you never really realize how lucky you are until it's all being taken away."

"That's a little dramatic don't you think? You're going to college, not dying."

She threw a pillow at him and expectedly, she missed. It merely grazed his left shoulder blade. "I'm serious. People always say you never realize what you have until it's gone."

"Jeeze, what's with all these deep meaningful thoughts? Stop being so freaking pessimistic, think about all the good things that are going to happen."

"Like what?" she pouted

He sat down next to her and slung his arm around her shoulder. "Well for one thing, you will have me" he smirked and she rolled her eyes. A smile still made it's ways to her lips anyways. "And you will get to take exciting classes, and work at the Yale Daily News. And the list goes on."

"What would I do without you?" she said hugging him.

"Well, if you want to talk about death…" she simply lightly smacked his head and got up and resumed folding her clothes. He turned on her CD player and started packing up her treasured books.

* * *

It was Rory's final weekend before she headed off to Yale with Tristan in tow. Lorelai had planned a movie marathon (to which Tristan, of course, was invited) and a shopping trip (to which Tristan, of course, was not invited). 

"Ok let's go over the rules again."

"Mom I think we get it" Rory said leaning back into the couch. Tristan nodded in agreement.

"We have 18 movies laid out in front of us…" Lorelai began

"We only have time for, at max, seven of them." Rory continued for her

"However, we have to watch at least four." Tristan rambled in after Rory.

"Now, now children, stop mocking me!"

"You're just making it was too easy mom"

"Honestly Lorelai, we get it."

"Fine. Shall we make our decisions?"

"How about _Sophie's Choice _and then the _Wizard of Oz_?" Lorelai suggested

"Too odd a mix, even for us" Tristan said "How about _Crimes and Misdemeanors_?"

"Or _Bringing up Baby_?" Rory piped in

"A Billy Jack movie?"

"Well, you can never see one too many times now can you?"

"It's a good place to start" Tristan admitted.

After much negotiation and planning they settled on it.

Seven hours and 49 minutes, 5 movies, 3 and a half pizzas, 16 cups of coffee, 9 sodas, 2 boxes of red vines, a bag of marshmallows, 2 tubes of cookie dough, 8 dishes of Chinese from Al's, and some more junk food later, all three bodies were strewn across the living room. All we unable to move after all they had consumed.

"I think I'm going to die." Tristan stated from his position on the floor. One of his legs was up on the coffee table. His left arm was up on the couch, his other lay lifeless behind his head.

"Amateurs" Lorelai muttered, although she herself could not move a muscle.

"You would think after spending so much time around us you would be used to this by now."

"I've never been this full before." He commented

"Mom, please enlighten him."

"Are you honestly saying that after the egg roll/pizza consumption of '03 you were not fuller than you are now?" Lorelai said, getting Rory's message

"Oh, I forgot about that. I retract my previous statement then."

"Good. Now is it ice cream time yet?"

"I'm all for it." Rory said sitting up slightly. Tristan just moaned in response.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed, even though once again, nothing monumental happened. PLEASE! Review. **


	5. The Lorelai's First Day at Yale

**AN: Okay so I know it's been years, or at least seems that way. But this chapter was not that fun, and it's mostly from the script. I was just editing it. Now I didn't finish it but it's still good and I decided to just post it as is. Hopefully I will be posting another (more exciting) chapter soon. I won't bore you with excuses. So just enjoy…**

**FYI: as I'm sure all you Gilmore Girl's fans will notice, a lot of this chapter has been taken from _The Lorelai's First Day At Yale _but I thought I would just inform you now. I do not own any part of Gilmore Girl's, except the obsession I have...**

Rory walked out of her bedroom carrying various beauty products. She entered the living room to pack them into one of the multitudes of suitcases that now decorated the floor and any other available surface.

"I've got too much stuff."

"What?" Lorelai yells from upstairs

"Stuff! And it's your fault. You inculcated into me a tolerance for rampant consumerism."

"What?"

"When did I become one of those girls with dozens of beauty products, none of which are expendable? It used to be a touch of mascara, dab of Coppertone, zip, bam, boom, out the door."

"Since you met me," Tristan smirked from his permanent position on the couch, knowing if he moved there would no longer be a space for him to sit.

"I heard copper and boom." Lorelai said poking her head into the stairwell.

"Never mind. And what's going on? We're late."

"I'm looking for the camera."

"Oy vey, she's looking for the camera."

"We're never leaving" Tristan piped in again

"I heard that."

"That she hears." Was Rory's only comment

"It is my prerogative as your mother to record any event in my daughter's life that I so choose. It's in the mother's handbook." Lorelai remarks as she came down the stairs.

"Does Luke know that you can't drive a stick?" Tristan asked

"Why?"

"Because you borrowed his truck and it's a stick."

"I can drive a stick." Lorelai pouted

"You can stir coffee with a stick, but you can't drive a stick."

"Remember when you tried to drive my car?" Tristan said pointedly

"I can drive a stick!"

"I just want you to get there in one piece." Rory said patting Lorelai's shoulder

"You look out for me."

"Let's hit the road."

"Oh, wait, wait, this is it! This is the precise moment that I've been looking for. This is my daughter going off to college, this is my shot! "

"Okay, fine."

"Okay, I'm lining you up, now look candid."

"Okay, see, the very definition of candid means that the subject doesn't know the picture's being taken."

"So forget the camera's there."

"I'll try."

"And smile."

"Okay, okay."

"Did it flash? I didn't see it flash? Why isn't it working?"

"Uh Lorelai" Tristan said, still on the couch.

"Yes Satan?" Lorelai asks while lining up for her next shot

"We'll talk about that name later, but the lens is covered…" he trailed off as she turned the camera around and took the cover off. She glared at him before taking a few more pictures.

"I'm not happy."

"Why?"

"It looks posed."

"That's because it is" Tristan observed

Another glare "It just looks like you're standing in the house. No one will know that you're going off to college."

"Shall I hold a sign?"

"Or you could do the "going off to college" walk."

"Oh that will get the point across"

"The what?" Rory asked

"The walk, like this" Lorelai did a little jaunty walk

"You look like Alfalfa coming to pick up Darla." Tristan chose now to add to the conversation again

"Tristan, you are not helping the leaving process" Rory said along with a glare

"Will all Gilmore Girl's stop glaring at me!"

"Here, hold some of your stuff. At least it'll look like you're moving or something." She said ignoring their normal banter

"Okay, fine."

"Ugh, it looks like you're taking out the trash."

"Okay, that's it, we're going." Rory said beginning to push Lorelai out the doors

"All right, I'll just have to make do with one of the pictures I already took."

"Good."

"Ooh, I'll put it on the computer and then superimpose an important person standing next to you seeing you off, like Kissinger or Lady Bird Johnson or Pat Summerall or something."

"Pat Summerall?"

"Well, you think of somebody better."

"Orson Welles."

"It can't be a dead person."

"Pat Summerall's dead."

"No, he's not."

"Pat Summerall is dead."

"No, I'm telling you, he's not. Lady Bird Johnson is dead."

"No, she's not."

"How much you wanna bet?"

"Five bucks."

"Let's google him right now."

"Mom, Yale?"

"Yeah, Yale can wait for us to google Pat Summerall."

"Come."

"Where are your priorities?"

"On vacation with your morals" Tristan said to Lorelai as he attempted to get up off the couch without tripping over the massive amount of stuff the living room had accumulated.

Lorelai was about to retort when she and Rory saw Tristan tumble to the ground. They both began to laugh hysterically.

"Mom! Here's your picture!"

"Yes!" she quickly grabbed her camera and snapped a few questions.

Tristan pouted as he tried to stand up but tripped again on one of the slippery garbage bags. This only caused the girls to laugh harder. He finally managed to become vertical and brushed off his pants.

"It really is Pick on Tristan Day isn't it?"

"Aw honey, that's everyday" Lorelai smiled sweetly as Rory went over and slung her arm over his shoulders and mimicked her mother's smile.

"Let's just go"

"Good idea"

They arrived at Luke's about ten minutes later.

"What happened to that whole Yale thing we planned?" Tristan asked Rory as they sat down at the counter.

"Well mom and I decided it wasn't all that important as long as I could marry rich. She likes to always keep that option open."

"Well I guess I better stick around." He responded leaning in to whisper in her ear. He moved back slightly their lips now extremely close.

"Hey, Rory" Luke interrupted their moment. "Isn't today Yale?"

"Um, yeah, that's the next stop."

"You look so calm. How do you feel?"

"A little nervous, but a last Luke's fix before I go will help."

"Well, today is whatever you want on the house, you too Tristan."

"Wow, I feel important." Rory smiled

"You are important. Where's your mom?"

"She's coming. She's having a wee bit of trouble with your truck."

Luke looked out the window to see Lorelai backing his truck toward the diner.

"What is she doing?"

"Well, she, uh, backed the truck out of our driveway all fine and everything, but once she hit the road, she couldn't get it out of reverse, so she—"

"Backed it here?"

"Slow but steady"

Tristan just sat there laughing.

Luke walked outside to the truck. And Lorelai immediately accosted him.

"Something's wrong with your truck."

"Nothing's wrong with my truck. Stop the truck."

"It won't go out of reverse."

"You can't drive a stick."

"I can't drive an uncooperative stick."

"My stick's not uncooperative. Come on, hit the brakes."

Lorelai stopped the truck and got out. Luke reversed the action and got into the truck.

"Okay, good luck. I don't think it's gonna happen."

Luke drove the truck forward and parked it along the curb with ease.

"This is a misogynistic truck!"

"What?"

"It's anti-woman, it's gender-selective, it's "Oh, let's drink a beer and watch the game and hike our shorts up.""

Luke got out of the truck and they started walking toward the diner.

"I changed my mind, you can't borrow my truck."

"But it's full of our stuff."

"You should've hired movers."

"You could've said no when I asked to borrow the truck."

"You said you could drive a stick."

"Yeah, not the Joe Six-pack of sticks. Not the "Oh, let's scratch our bellies and eat some corn nuts and pick our teeth.""

They enter the diner, where Rory and Tristan are now laughing Luke and Lorelai's banter. They don't realize that's how they sound.

"Really, Luke, I can drive it."

"Okay, fine. Just be careful and have it back by four."

"Four-ish it is."

"Four, I need it at four."

"Give or take a few min—"

"Four."

"God, he's so possessive about the stupid truck."

"It's my truck, I possess it!"

"I'm just kidding. I'll have it back by four, calm down."

"Here you go, Rory." Caesar said, handing Rory a bag interrupting the truck discussion.

"Thanks, Caesar. Since we were short on time, I had them make us something to go. My Yale special."

"Oh, share, share."

"Oh I can hardly stand the anticipation" Tristan piped in

"Sausage wrapped in a pancake tied together with bacon."

\" You made that up?"

"I don't know how I do it."

"That sounds just gross enough to work." Tristan added

"I thought so…Hey! It doesn't sound gross!"

"No honey, it sounds marvelous, I know what I'm have for breakfast tomorrow."

"Without me…"

"Aw now don't think of it that way!"

"How should I think of it?"

"Well I don't know. That while you are gaining water in your fountain of knowledge I am thinking of you eating the Rory's Yale Special."

"I like it!"

"So Tristan, what's your Yale special?"

"French toast topped with relish and sauerkraut."

"Hmm…that sounds like a Wednesday meal."

"I was kidding."

"I wasn't." Rory just shook her head at this dispute and headed out towards the car with Tristan in tow.

"Here" Luke showed Lorelai a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"A shift diagram for the truck, nice and simple, D is for drive, R is for—"

"The R in drive!"

"R is for reverse."

"Right, reverse."

"And one is—"

"The loneliest number that you'll ever know!"

"The first gear."

"I know, Luke. Really, I can handle it."

"I hope so"

CUT TO YALE UNIVERSITY

Lorelai was standing in a parking space in the street in front of the school. Rory pulled up in her car with Tristan trailing behind.

"Nice score!"

"Thank you. Oh, and later, I'll, uh, point out the seven or so fellow Yalies who already hate you because your obnoxious mother wouldn't let them park in the only open spot left. And sorry Tristan, I could only save one!" she added in his direction with a wink

"Oh, goody. You get the truck here okay?"

"Oh, we had some bickering, but we made it."

Tristan drove up beside her car. "how about I come to your dorm around 5:30 and we'll watch a movie and order pizza or something?"

"Sounds good. See you then, have fun! Good luck!"

A girl with swaying blonde hair walked over to them as Tristan drove off. She seemed very peppy.

"Hello. Name?"

"Oh, hey. I was told it was okay to hold the spot. A guy told me, I forget his name. He had, uh, like, a jacket."

"It's okay. I was just wondering what our newcomer's name is."

"Rory Gilmore."

"Right, Rory Gilmore"

The girl scans down her list. "Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore. . . there you are. Welcome to Yale."

"Oh, hold the shake, hold the shake."

"Mom"

"Wait, sorry, lens cap."

"Sorry" Rory apologized to the still unidentified girl.

"They all do this."

"Shake. Got it. Who are you?"

"I'm Tess, I'm Rory's freshman counselor. I'll be living in the building and be there for whatever she needs."

"And you look twenty-one, convenient for beer runs."

"I'll be giving a tour for Durfee girls you should not miss."

"Oh, I know. Tour's at twelve, followed by the optional express lunch twelve to two, which is all followed by the telecommunications orientation and internet ID distribution, parents' reception eleven to one." Rory recited

"You memorized the schedule."

"Yeah, she's not weird or anything, she just has a good memory."

"And I see you brought your own mattress."

"Oh, right. See, the guy. . .name, name, name. I forget his name. Three syllables. Uh, he said it was okay, and he had, like, a mustache." Lorelai rambled.

"It's allowed as long as you make arrangements to dispose of the one that was already there. Did you do that?"

"Yes, we did."

"Yes."

"Good. Get your camera ready." Tess said

"Why?"

"I'm giving Rory her key.

"Thanks for the warning." Lorelai says as she takes the picture.

"See you at the tour."

"Yes, Tess, thank you." Rory says as Tess begins to leave. "So, she's nice."

LORELAI: Yeah. I'm dying to see your room. Come on, grab a bag.

RORY: So, you made arrangements to get rid of the old mattress?

LORELAI: Yes, I did.

RORY: Really?

CUT TO YALE DORM  
Lorelai and Rory walk in

RORY: Because it specifically says here that you're supposed to make arrangements to have the old mattress picked up before arrival.

LORELAI: Ooh, very grand.

RORY: So, what time are the mattress guys coming?

LORELAI: Uh, later today sometime.

RORY: So we have to wait in the room for them, or. . .

LORELAI: I think they just let themselves in. Here we are.

RORY: So do the mattress guys have their own key?

LORELAI: All right, I confess, I didn't call the mattress guys.

RORY: Well, what are we gonna do?

LORELAI: We'll find a dumpster.

RORY: Mom, they could trace it back to me.

LORELAI: I'll be long gone by then.

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: All right, we'll burn it before we dump it. A match, a little gasoline.

RORY: We're here five minutes and we're already contemplating felonies.

Lorelai unlocks Rory's dorm suite and they walk inside

LORELAI: Just like I pictured it.

RORY: Did you see an emergency exit?

LORELAI: A fireplace, too! I wonder if it's woodburning.

RORY: It says here, "Upon arrival, please take note of the emergency exits."

LORELAI: Hey, hey, we could burn the mattress in there, save us a trip.

RORY: Aw, man, a piece of my map ripped off.

LORELAI: Which one's your room?

RORY: I'm missing half of the Old Campus.

LORELAI: R.G. This is it.

RORY: If I have Old Campus activities today, I'm screwed.

they walk into Rory's bedroom

LORELAI: Here it is. Here's where you're going to be thinking all those impressive thoughts. It's just waiting for your decorative stamp. And a little air freshener.

RORY: Where's the phone jack?

LORELAI: I don't know, Jack. Where is the pesky phone?

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: You're one-note Nancy today.

RORY: Ah, here's a place to get replacement maps. Aw, holy cow, it's in Old Campus!

LORELAI: All right, that's it.

RORY: Hey, what are you doing?

LORELAI: You just missed it.

RORY: Missed what?

LORELAI: Walking into your dorm suite for the first time. Do over.

Lorelai leads Rory back out to the hallway

RORY: What? We're short on time here and we haven't unloaded.

LORELAI: It doesn't matter. You're gonna be in the moment.

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: You're gonna be in the moment or the rest of the map gets it.

RORY: No. Okay, I'm here, I swear.

LORELAI: You're not placating me?

RORY: I'll try. Really, I'm all here.

LORELAI: Good. Oh, here's your suite.

RORY: Cool.

they walk inside

RORY: Wow.

LORELAI: Huh?

RORY: It is cool. My own space.

LORELAI: Well, yours and P.G.'s and J.B.'s and T.S.'s.

RORY: And a fireplace. Did you see the fireplace?

LORELAI: Was this do over justified or what?

they walk into Rory's bedroom

RORY: You mentioned thoughts in here?

LORELAI: Mm, all the great ones you're gonna have.

RORY: And air freshener?

LORELAI: That, too.

RORY: Thanks for putting me in the moment.

LORELAI: My pleasure.

RORY: It's something I would have not wanted to miss.

LORELAI: Good. And thank you.

RORY: For what?

LORELAI: For pretending that you're not at this moment thinking about missing your tour, finding your phone jack, navigating the Old Campus.

RORY: It's my gift to you.

LORELAI: Let's go unload and get you a new map.

RORY: Bless you.

later

Rory walks into her suite.

LORELAI: So. . .this is it.

RORY: This is it.

LORELAI: Learn a lot of stuff.

RORY: I'll try.

LORELAI: And, uh, you know, keep in touch.

RORY: Well, we'll at least exchange Christmas cards.

LORELAI: With a letter detailing what's happened over the year.

RORY: And a current photo.

LORELAI: Don't joke!

RORY: You started it.

LORELAI: I was masking my pain.

RORY: You'll see plenty of me.

LORELAI: It's not enough.

RORY: How about tons?

LORELAI: That's better. I love you, did you know that?

RORY: I always suspected it.

as they hug, someone bumps into them with a box

LORELAI: Oh, excuse me. A little fridge.

RORY: It's cute.

LORELAI: I want one.

RORY: Well, go get yourself one.

LORELAI: For you, I want one for you.

RORY: I don't need one.

LORELAI: For sodas and stuff when things are closed. Late night cram sessions.

RORY: I guess it would come in handy.

LORELAI: Oh, let's see what these people have going on. peeks into a room

RORY: Mom.

LORELAI: A rug! A rug for your room to make it cozy. And a vase of flowers.

RORY: Well, the flowers will just die.

LORELAI: They have a vase of the most beautiful fake flowers I've ever seen. Trash cans!

RORY: Oh, you're right.

LORELAI: And a fan. I have been remiss.

RORY: No, you haven't.

LORELAI: I have got another trip to make today.

RORY: No, Mom, you've done enough today.

LORELAI: I want you fully outfitted and settled for your first night or I won't sleep.

RORY: We can get it all later.

LORELAI: No, no. Now go unpack the skimpy amount of stuff I've gotten you so far and I'll be back in a couple of hours. Copper boom.

RORY: What?

LORELAI: It's what you said to me this morning when you were trying to speed me up.

RORY: But you missed a bunch of stuff in between.

LORELAI: I think it's catchy. Go, go, unpack.

RORY: Copper boom!

LORELAI: Copper boom!

They walk off in separate directions. Lorelai passes a guy carrying a container of stuff and she looks in it to see what he brought.

RORY: Mom!

LORELAI: Copper boom!

LUKES:

LORELAI: So, did you check the clock? It's not yet four.

LUKE: Rory safe and sound?

LORELAI: Safe and sound.

LUKE: And the truck?

LORELAI: Well. . .

LUKE: You wrecked it.

LORELAI: It's not wrecked.

LUKE: I don't see it.

LORELAI: It's around the corner.

LUKE: You wrecked it.

LORELAI: No, but I need to use it awhile longer.

LUKE: Because you wrecked it and it's in the shop.

LORELAI: You really can't afford to alienate your chief character witness.

they walk outside to the truck

LUKE: It's full of stuff.

LORELAI: I know.

LUKE: Why didn't you unload it?

LORELAI: I did, this is my second load.

LUKE: You didn't say anything about a second load.

LORELAI: I didn't know I had to have one 'til I realized what a piker of a mother I'd been compared to the other kids' moms.

LUKE: It's still running.

LORELAI: Yeah, well, turns out that ignition key is just as misogynistic as that stick shift of yours.

LUKE: You just have to jiggle it a little.

LORELAI: You didn't mention any jiggling.

LUKE: It's common sense.

LORELAI: Oh, that.

LUKE: Wait, why is the mattress still there?

LORELAI: Oh, that's not the mattress, that's a mattress.

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: Rory has the new mattress. That's the Yale-supplied mattress that has microbes in it that date back to Henry Box Brown.

LUKE: Well, what are you gonna do with it?

LORELAI: Well, I was thinking maybe you could store it for me.

LUKE: Uh, no.

LORELAI: Come on.

LUKE: No.

LORELAI: Well, I can't take it back to Yale.

LUKE: I'm not storing your microbe mattress, forget it.

LORELAI: Well, then I'm stuck here.

LUKE: Fine, because I need my truck back.

LORELAI: Fine, but that leaves you with the mattress.

LUKE: I'm not taking the mattress.

LORELAI: Then let me take the truck.

LUKE: But that means you take the mattress.

LORELAI: I can't take the mattress.

LUKE: Then you can't have the truck.

LORELAI: But that sticks you with the mattress.

LUKE: If you take the truck, it comes with the mattress.

LORELAI: I can't take the mattress.

LUKE: Then you can't have the truck.

LORELAI: And that sticks you with the mattress.

LUKE: We've been here before.

LORELAI: I recognize that tree.

CUT TO FRONT OF YALE

Luke and Lorelai pull up in Luke's truck

LORELAI: Luke, this was so nice of you, giving me a hand like this. It was above and beyond the call of duty.

LUKE: Don't start this again.

LORELAI: I'm not starting anything.

LUKE: Good.

LORELAI: I mean, if you just had stored the mattress. . .

LUKE: That's where we're not starting.

LORELAI: What? It was your choice to come along.

LUKE: I wanted the safe return of my truck without the mattress guaranteed. This was the only way.

LORELAI: You know, I miss our friendship. We used to be so close. The summers at the lake. . .

LUKE: Let's just move along here, okay?

Tess walks over to them

TESS: Hi, there.

LUKE: Hello.

TESS: Is that your mattress?

LUKE: Well, uh, yeah.

TESS: Hm. Tag has a Yale stamp.

LUKE: Oh, well, when I said it was mine, it's not mine. It belongs in the dorm. We were just driving it around New Haven for awhile.

TESS: Uh huh.

LUKE: To air it out.

TESS: Oh, okay.

LUKE: We're gonna take it right back in.

TESS: Great. walks away

LUKE: Thanks for jumping in.

LORELAI: You seemed to have a handle on it.

LUKE: What do we do now?

LORELAI: Unload. walks away

LUKE: With the mattress. What do we do with the mattress?

CUT TO YALE DORM  
Rory greets Lorelai at the door to her suite

LORELAI: Hi.

RORY: Saw you coming.

LORELAI: What's up?

RORY: You just have to see it.

they walk inside

LORELAI: No.

RORY: Yes.

LORELAI: Paris?

RORY: And Terrence, her life coach.

LORELAI: Like on Oprah?

RORY: Yes.

LORELAI: No.

RORY: Yes. They're setting up her crafts' corner.

LORELAI: No.

RORY: Yes.

PARIS: Lorelai!

LORELAI: Hi, Paris. It's so good to see you.

PARIS: Same here. Terrence, this is Lorelai.

LORELAI: Hi, Terrence.

TERRENCE: Nice to meet you finally.

LORELAI: Finally?

PARIS: You and I have a bit of a journey left to finish as well.

LORELAI: I'll clear my schedule.

PARIS: I was just setting up my craft corner. Some mosaic tiles, some colored beads. Still kind of kids' stuff, but Terrence showed me how working with my hands could help with my nerves.

Luke comes to the door

LUKE: This the place?

LORELAI: This is the place.

Luke starts pulling the mattress into the room

LORELAI: Oh, whoa, whoa, whoa. Oh, hold it a minute! You can't bring that thing in here.

LUKE: Well, I'm not taking it back out. Hi, Rory.

RORY: Hi, Luke.

LORELAI: No, we're unloading bags and boxes first.

LUKE: Look, that Tess already had her antennae up about the mattress and she wouldn't stop watching me, so I had to do something.

LORELAI: Well, wait until she's gone and then bring it back out.

LUKE: It's heavy. The only way I got it into the building is with help from Chip - his real name, believe it or not. Now I have to go help him unload his stuff because that was the deal.

LORELAI: No, you don't. Blow him off. He's probably busy taping his Carmen Electra poster up on the ceiling above his bed.

LUKE: The mattress stays. Now if you'll excuse me, Chip is waiting. leaves

PARIS: Oh no! My glue gun leaked on my macaroni!

TERRENCE: Compartmentalize. . . and breathe.

RORY: Let's get this thing out of the hallway.

LORELAI: Hey, uh, I got a crisp Benjamin Franklin for anyone willing to disappear a mattress, no questions asked.

RORY: Start pushing.

LORELAI: Anyone? Two Benjamins? Hold on.

CUT TO DORM HALLWAY  
Lorelai and Rory walk out of the suite toward the exit doors

LORELAI: Anything else you need, you'll write it down, okay?

RORY: I've got more than I need. Stuff I don't need.

LORELAI: It's all necessary stuff.

RORY: The disco ball?

LORELAI: You cannot host your much-anticipated Salute to Barry White Night without a disco ball.

RORY: I forgot I was anticipating that. Where's Luke?

LORELAI: He's already out at the truck. So, this is it.

RORY: This is really it.

LORELAI: Learn a lot of stuff.

RORY: I'll try.

LORELAI: You'll be a frequent visitor?

RORY: I'll be a frequent visitor.

LORELAI: You can use the washer and the dryer.

RORY: I don't need any inducement.

LORELAI: Good.

RORY: But don't you get rid of that washer and dryer.

LORELAI: I won't. Ciao, baby.

RORY: Bye, Mom.

Lorelai leaves. Rory walks back into her room and sits on her bed  
CUT TO LORELAI'S HOUSE  
Lorelai walks into the empty house. She stands in the living room and looks around.

**AN: Please review! (ideas very welcome also) and I'll try to be better!**


End file.
